Battlefield
by Kaiya's Watergarden
Summary: Kailan Morgan was an average girl who just ended up in the wrong crowd. With her first team she was a failure. so one colonel takes pity on her and has her join the losers. this is her story. better than summary. Jensen o.c.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the losers if I did Jensen would be mine (: this is my first losers story. I hope you guys like it. Plz review and tell me if I should continue on and plz no flames.! Jensen o.c.

Over my head.

Prologue

_What happened to you You've played the victim _

_for so long now in this __game__ What i thought was true It's made of fiction and i'm following the same _

My name is Kailan Morgan aka Fox, and I work for the CIA. I was on a team called the Elites (yes I know a ridiculous name). It consisted of all men with the exception of me. It was run by a very horrible man named Colonel John Barkus, he was brutal and hated any sort of weakness. His team was just as ruthless. About four months later I was yanked off his team for failing to listen to an order. I tried to tell any of his superiors that the reason I didn't listen was because this kid got in the way of the person I was suppose to take out, and of course Barkus and anyone else I tried to convince blew me off as being a failure. That's all I was a failure in life.

_But if I try to make sense of this mess_

_I'm in I'm not sure where I should begin_

_I'm falling, I'm falling_

I grew up in Los Angelus, California and ended up in the wrong crowd. My childhood wasn't so happy either. My parents divorced when I was ten, and my father left my mother with no money and no place to live. Finally we, meaning my mother, me, and my three other siblings, found a place to stay on the crappy side of town. I went to school so I wouldn't end up like my parents and tried to do well but then I met him. Cameron Blake. He's the reason I ended up in the military in the first place. I did almost everything I could to please that kid. I broke into school and graffitied the lockers, I learned how to hot wire cars, and I learned how to pick locks. By my senior year I had lost credit in almost all my classes except English, art, and history. Everything else was f's.

_now I'm in over my head with something_

_I said Completely misread, I'm better off dead. And now I can see, how fake you can be This hypocracy's beginning to get to me_.

My mother was disappointed in me and I knew she was waiting for me to just move out of her apartment. Just right before school ended the authorities caught me, Cameron, this kid John, and Zach breaking into the school one last time. We decided to destroy the school banner inside the gym and to put paint in a huge buckets and hung them from the rafters of the gymnasium. As we were exiting the authorities caught us. We were all underage at the time so the take us to a juvenile detention facility to hold us until they called our parents. By six o'clock the next night it was just Zach and me left. Zach's parents thought it would be funny to make him stay a whole day there, and my mother didn't have time to come get me. When she finally did show up she had a suitcase and duffle bag of my stuff, and she just dropped it off. The police called my father and he told them to either send me to juvi until I turned eighteen or just let me live off the streets.

_It's none of my concern Why look to me because I don't believe in fameI guess you never heard I've met our makers They don't even know your name _

They kept me in juvi. I had to stand trial for my sentencing as did Cameron, Zach, and John. The judge sentenced the three boys to Juvi and then thirty days in prison. For me he asked me if I wanted to stay in juvi or join the military. Seeing as I hated juvi I reluctantly agreed to go into the military. I passed basic, barely, and proceeded on then I caught Commander Staghard's eye and he sent me to Barkus, which leads me back to the beginning of the story.

_But if I had to say goodbye to leave this hell I'd say my time has served me well I'm falling I'm falling _

"Kaiylan!" I turned towards Commander Staghard. He looked beyond pissed and I just tried to smile. "Do you know Colonel Barkus wants you to be thrown out of the military."

"Yes sir, I was aware of that." I replied. He rubbed his face and looked over my head.

"Kailan, you are an amazing fighter and to say the least if we kick you out we would be losing something valuable. So I'm going to transfer you to another team. A team where you will fit." He pointed behind me and I turned. I watch a guy who was wearing a suit without a tie and the collar wasn't buttoned up heading in our direction. He had a cigar in his mouth and moved like he knew what he was doing. I looked at his outfit and back at Staghards hoping I could make sense of everything.

_Now I'm in over my head, with something i said Completely misread, I'm better off dead And now I can see, how fake you can be This hypocracy's beginning to get to This came long before those who suffer more I'm too awake for this to be a nightmare What's with my disgrace I lost the human race No one plans for it to blow up in their face _

"Colonel Clay! Its good to see you." Staghard said with a smile. I just looked in between the two looking as confused as ever. "this is Kailan Morgan, and she's the new addition to your team."

"Thanks Bill I'm sure we have use for her." then he turned to me. "Kailan Morgan right got a nick name I should know about?"

_Who said it was easy to put back all these pieces Who said it was so easy to put back all of these pieces Now I'm in over my head, with something I said Completely misread, I'm better off dead And now I can see, how fake you can be This hypocracy's beginning to get to me _

"It's Fox sir." I replied hoping to stay on his good side without being sarcastic or a smart mouth.

"Well Fox grab your stuff and lets go meet the rest of the Losers."

_Over my head, better off dead Over my head, better off dead _

Plz review! Tell me what you think. And remember no flames. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: You guys are so wonderful! Thanks to everyone who reviewed it means a lot. I know I took along time to write this chapter and I'm not entirely sure if I like it or not. I promise tho I know how I want the story to go so it shouldn't take me but a couple of days to write the next chapter, and the next chapter should be longer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the losers if I did Jensen would be mine (: this is my first losers story. I hope you guys like it. Plz review tell me what you think and plz no flames.! Jensen o.c.**

**Chapter 1 **

**To say I was nervous was an understatement. As I walked with Clay to the car I wanted nothing more just to run. I heard about The Losers, and I heard they were ten times better than Elites…. Ten times more dangerous. These men had years of experience and I only had a couple of months. So to just say I was nervous would be a complete understatement. I tugged on the end up my pony tail. It was something I've done ever since I can remember. Clay was driving a beat up 1996 Chevy Corsica. Cringing I looked up at him.**

"**Your car is kinda beat up."**

"**Yea she is." he sighed, "I had a better one but…um…a girl put a bomb in it." I looked at him trying to figure out if he was joking and clearly he wasn't. **

"**That kinda…..sucks" I said as I got into the car. We drove for twenty minutes and arrived at a small house. I looked at him confused. This wasn't what I was used to staying in. **

"**It's easier to be based off the base because my boys like to fight. I'm afraid that we don't have a lot of rooms so you might just have to share one with either Cougar or Jensen." Clay said as he opened the door. It wasn't that clean and I had a feeling the rest of the house was kind of like that. "Pooch is at home with his wife but the others are here." I followed him down the hallway. He stopped in front of a door and knocked. There was a muffled yea and then Clay walked in.**

**There were two beds, and one of them was occupied by a guy sitting on one in his boxers with his lap top in front of him. He had blond hair and wore glasses. He was wearing a white v-neck shirt and smiley faced boxers. Clay just looked like this was normal. **

"**Hey Clay, I got a new lead on the file and whose the kid?" He asked still typing. **

"**I'm not a kid! I'm nineteen almost twenty!" I snapped. Jensen just started laughing and so did Clay.**

"**Fox you got some spunk. Jensen is are Tech guy and are favorite hacker. Jensen this is Kailan Morgan she's our new teammate. So Kailan meet Jensen and Jensen meet Kailan. I think I'm going to have you two room together that way pooch doesn't have to share with Roque. We'll meet at 1800 for dinner." With a have fun in tow he left the room leaving me alone with smiley faced boxer man. I just stood there not really knowing what to do. **

"**So um…..Kailan your nickname is Fox right?" I nodded and he continued. "Where are you from. What team were you on before?"**

"**I'm from California and I was on the Elites." I watched his face pale a little bit. **

"**That sucks. I was on that team a long time ago. Barkus is a dick. Clay is totally chill unless you put the team in danger. Other than that he's pretty good. He cares more about us then any other Colonel out there." He said as he got off the bed and took one of my bags. "Your bed is here. I'm going to for warn you that I'm pretty nosey."**

"**Thanks for the warning, and thanks for letting me room with you. I'll try to stay out of your space." **

"**Hey I'm not picky just don't touch my lap top and especially a good for warning don't touch Cougs Hat!" He said seriously. All I could do is nod my head. "Good then everything should be good. Do you want me to help you unpack?" **

"**Nah I think I'm good you can go back to your computer." I said with a forced smile. He just smiled and nodded. I looked at the dresser for a couple minutes and sighed hoping I would survive on this team. **

"**Do you like cats or dogs?" I turned to look at Jensen. It was the first words he said to me for like an hour.**

"**I'm a dog person." I said turning back to my things. **

"**Yea cats can't be trusted." He said sighing. I looked at him and just started laughing. "What?" **

"**Never mind." I said laughing. **

"**Favorite color?" **

"**purple. Yours?"**

" **green. Favorite ice cream?"**

"**Vanilla. Yours?"**

"**your kind of boring what about like rocky road or the ones that are so outrageously awesome. Like chocolate fudge." I just shook my head back and forth is how this was going on for hours. "Oh hey Kailan we should go eat because Clay said 1800 and its now 1800hrs. Lets get food."**

"**I'm not boring I just like vanilla." I said as we walked out of the room. As we headed toward the kitchen I heard other voices and I realized I'd be meeting some more team members. I stopped at the entrance way and took a deep breath. **

**Please R & R and tell me what you think and please no flames. **


	3. Chapter 3

Haha so... I know its been way too long since I have updated this story, so I'm really hoping you guys don't try to kill me. I've been busy with school and work. I know thats everyones excuse usually for updating lol this chapter is kind of slow and I'm sorry for that. The next one will be better but this one has to be written.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kailan if I did own anything it would be Jensen and Cougar lol :) Now on to the chapter. I couldn't figure out a song for this chapter sorry.

Chapter 2: A new start

1800 Hours was like feeding time at the zoo. It was loud and it sounded like everyone was having a blast. As Jensen and I walked into the kitchen all the noise died down, and if a pin dropped I'm pretty sure you could hear it land. There were two other guys at the kitchen table. The one with the cowboy hat which I remember Jensen saying something about Cougar and a hat so I only could assume he was Cougar. The other guy was African-American man who for some reason gave me the creeps. He looked like he would kill just for looking at him wrong. I felt myself slowly step alittle behind Jensen.

"Hey guys!" Jensen greeted. I looked at him gratefully. "Have you guys met Kailan? She just got here. Cougs, she's sharing a room with me."

"Why would anyone want to share a room with you?" The creepy guy asked.

"Well you see Roque, she obviously doesn't care that I'm a dude, and there are no other rooms in the house so where else will she sleep?" He asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The man named Roque eyes narrowed. Jensen just went on about his business like it was nothing that Roque was trying to intimidate him.

"Hola." I turned to look at Cougar and I felt myself smile. I knew a tiny bit of spanish but not enough to get me by in a conversation.

"Hola, I don't know too much spanish." I replied back. Cougar just tipped his hat at me and gave me a smirk.

"I see you met Roque and Cougar." We all turned to face Clay. He was smiling and had a Cigerette in his hand. "Losers this is Kailan Morgan. She's one hell of an archer."

"Clay, when you said new team member you never said it was going to be a girl." Roque said.

"Hey this girl can hear you and I'm pretty intellegent." I replied glaring at him. he stood up and pulled out a knife.

"You think your big enough to take me little girl?"

"Enough Roque sit down and put the knife away, and Fox calm down Roque is just trying to get a rise out of you." Clay said as he moved in between us. I looked down hoping that Clay didn't think I was trying to cause a fight. Jensen put his hand on my lower back and smiled at me. He slightly pushed me towards a chair to sit.

"Clay, Roque here just feels threatened cuz Fox is probably a better shot than her." Jensen rambled on. I felt a smile slip on my face and Cougar patted my shoulder as I took a seat. I looked across the table at Roque and saw a small almost non existent smile on his face. "Plus I think Pooch is going to like her if she keeps standing up to Roque." We all laughed. Dinner wasn't too horrible. They all took time to ask me questions, and I kinda felt like I might belong.

After dinner Roque and Clay left to go find a bar to drink at, and Cougar went to his room to I guess to clean his weapons. I ended up in the room I shared with Jensen watching him work on his computer. I randomly started drawing in a notebook that I had. I played with the end of my ponytail. It was a habit I was used to and comfortable with. As I sat on my bed against the wall sometimes I would look up and see Jensen trying not to look to obvious as he was looking at me.

"Jensen where are you from?" I asked.

"Springfield like the Simpsons." I looked at him and bursted out laughing.

"For some reason I think you and I may get along." I said looking at him. He just laughed and continued pounding at the keys.

"Fox favorite music?"

"Um...I have no clue. I like all types." I replied. "What about you?"

"Journey and Don't stop believing is my favorite song." We continued questioning each other more. I learned that he loves dogs and cats for some reason make a hundred or so more sounds and they can't be trusted, according to him. I learned he has a niece and a sister. I also learned a few things about each of my new team mates. Like for instance Cougar only speaks English and talks when he has too. I learned that Clay has crappy taste in women, and that Roque goes with him to the bars to keep him out of trouble. I learned that Pooch, who I hadn't met, was a car freak, and knew the inside out of almost any car.

Talking to Jensen made me feel a little more at ease with being on this team. He knew almost anything, and I had a feeling it just wasn't from talking to them. I figured he probably already hacked my file and probably knew things about me that people shouldn't know. For some reason I really didn't care. I wasn't the most trusting person, but Jensen was that kind of guy that gave off the whole vibe of "I'm a trusting guy".

We talked up until midnight and then I started to doze off. Jensen suggested that I probably should sleep, and that he would keep as quiet as possible. I honestly couldn't keep my eyes open so I ended up getting a pair of shorts and a tanktop and headed across the hall to the bathroom to change. As I walked out I smacked into Cougar.

"Los sientos." Was his reply and he smiled and continued on to what I assumed was his room. Shaking my head I changed and headed back to the room. Instead of just Jensen there was Cougar sitting on my bed.

"Oh hey Fox, Cougar and I are running over somethings if thats cool." He asked as he wiped his glasses on his t-shirt. Cougar looked at me and I smiled.

"Yea that's cool. Um.. though I kinda need my bed." Cougar and Jensen looked at each other and laughed. Cougar got off my bed and went and sat next to Jensen. I crawled and bed and tried not to feel to weird.

"Hey Fox?"

"Yea Jensen?" I asked trying to get comfortable.

"Good night. Try not to let the bed bugs bite, Ok? Its super painful." I sat up adn looked at him. "I'm serious its painful especially if it's somewhere you don't want to be bitten."

"Do you have experience with that?" I asked. He just laughed, and I rolled over and fell asleep.

Well guys sorry for the long delay. Thank you all for who keep reviewing and I swear I won't disappear again. :)

Plz no flames and plz review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all those who reviewed last chapter. You guys get like cyber fudge and cookies. :) Happy Thanksgiving I have been working on this chapter for days lol So here it is! Sorry for typos and any misspelled words. sorry that there is no song for this chapter I couldn't figure out one but I swear the next one will have a song to go along with it :)

Disclaimer I don't own the losers if I did Jensen and cougar would be mine lol

Chapter 3: mission?

Weeks passed and slowly, and I found myself more at ease. The only person who questioned and gave me crap for being a girl was Roque. For some reason that man hated me. I found myself avoiding him at all costs so I wouldn't have to listen to him berate me for anything and everything. Pooch said it was because that was just how Roque is to new recruits.

"Fox, he's been like that since Jensen first joined the team a few years back. He'll warm up to you eventually just give it time, and don't let it bother you too much." He said as he was working on one of the tanks on the base. Even though we lived off base we still how to report to training and field ops everyday. I was learning a few things about the tank because I guess everyone on base should know things like that, but I really wasn't paying attention just venting about Roque. Pooch was good at listening and he'd give you advice and sometimes sugarcoat things. If I wanted someone not to sugarcoat Jensen was pretty good at telling you how it is without realizing it, which made things pretty interesting. Cougar was someone who would listen. That man honestly hardly ever spoke more than one word.

I can pretty much say I was pretty content until Clay told us we were going on a mission. We were going to Saudi Arabia without getting caught, we were to infiltrating a muslim house, rescue an American girl who was trafficked over, and get her home safe. Clay said it wasn't our usual mission, they're usually hit, destroy, and assassinations. He told us this girl we were getting back was a friend's daughter or something along the lines of a friend of a friend.

"Clay are we even going to kill anyone?" Roque asked standing next to the kitchen table. This is where are normal meetings took place. In our kitchen.

"Roque only if we have to. This mission could cause a war and we don't want that." Clay responded. "We leave in 0400 hours. Be ready and prepared to leave. End of discussion." Clay walked out of the kitchen and headed to his room.

"Well it looks like were going to be undercover well I'm thinkin' that I'm going to dress up as muslim." Jensen said walking off towards our room. We just stared at him. Just like Jensen to say something weird.

"I don't know about you but I've never seen a black muslim. I'm going to call Jolene and let her know that I'm headed out again." Pooch responded back and walked off. Laughing I followed Jensen to our room.

"Hey Jensen?" I asked grabbing my duffle. I was going to ask him how long we were going to be there for.

"Yep Fox I know, your're scared. It'll be okay." He replied grabbing all his computer gear and putting it in its designated bag. I scoffed and continued packing.

"That's not what I was going to say. If I was so scared then why the hell would I be here!" I cried Indiligently. I threw a t-shirt into my open bag. Glaring I continued throwing things, until I felt Jensen grab my arms.

"Look Fox, I'm alittle afraid too. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I know if we screw up this mission then we've screwed everyone." He said. I looked up at him noticing how blue his eyes were. I felt my face grow red and I tried to look somewhere else and realized that I was holding my purple lace bra in my hands. To say that's awkward is an understatement. Jensen looked down to what I was staring at, and his face grew a little red, and then he smiled his dorky smile."um... I'll let you get back to packing ok. By the way purple is a good color."

I looked at him for once in my life speechless at a perverted comment, and just watched him walk back to his bed. I freaking had no idea what was wrong with me and for some reason I wasn't liking. I finished packing and turned out my lamp, and crawled into bed. The last thing I heard was Jensen talking to his niece.

The next moring, we headed towards our chopper. Once everything was loaded we started our flight. I made sure to sit between Jensen and Cougs so I wouldn't have to sit next to any window or opening. I had a fear of flying.

"Alright Losers, listen up. Were going to be there soon, so we need to becareful. This is Fox's first mission with us so we need to keep an eye on her." I went to protest but he shot me a look that said don't even think about interupting. "Once were there we'll set up base, and then we'll do some recon. Everyone okay with that?" That wasn't a question. It was him daring us to challenge that. I knew at this moment that Clay was now Colonel Clay. As we flew closer towards our destination the more serious and quiet it got. Occasionally Jensen would say something random, and make us laugh a little to keep the mood from getting too serious.

Alright my beautiful reviewers there's chapter thee. so plz Review and plz no flames :) Hope you all have an amazing Thanksgiving or Turkey day


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my beautiful readers :) thank you for all who reviewed last chapter. I don't know if you guy know this but your reviews are like candy to us writers. I'm happy to say that I do not have writers block! I know this is an extra long chapter. I couldn't wait to post this :) So happy thanksgiving or happy thusday!

Disclaimer: I don't own the losers if I did Jensen and Cougar would be mine lol. I also do not own the song I won't back down by the moxy.

Chapter 5: I won't back down

When we landed we ended up in a humvey, and rushed to our base which was about ten minutes from where our girl was. When we got to the base Jensen began to set up his computer so we could have a look at the perimeter and everything that we would be facing.

"Okay team we need to be carefull not to cause any problems. I need Cougar and Fox to go and scout out the area around the house. Just observe and report anything you see." I looked at Cougar and he nodded towards me. "Guys remember don't get caught."

"Clay, are you serious!" We all turned to look at Roque. He looked livid. "She's new, I distincty remember hearing she doesn't follow orders, and now you want her to do recon with Cougar. Are only sniper? Are you crazy."

"Roque, this is not the time to question me there is a girl's life at stake. I trust Fox. She's a good soldier." Clay responded back. Both men were in each other's face, and I felt like it was my fault.

"Guys! Hey guys!" Jensen yelled from the table. "Come take a look at this. Roque you actually might get to kill this guy. He has a record of selling weapons and other things." We all looked at Roque who moved with Clay to take a look at the file Jensen pulled up.

"Fine, Clay if she messes this up she's gone." Roque said walking off.

"Fox... Cougs get going." Clay said looking back at us. We nodded and grabbed our gear. Jensen showed us the layout of the place and Cougs and I left for our destination.

The sun beat down on both of us. I knew I was sweating horribly and I figured so was Cougar. We both were wearing are military clothes and gear. Over our normal clothing we were both wearing muslim garb. I was wearing an abaaya, which is a long black cloak worn by women. Both of us were cloaked and were hidden in the shadows watching the house.

Not a lot was going on and occassionally we would hear Jensen and Clay in our comm links. We moved to where you could see in the backyard of the house from a tree that we were both able to climb. Cougar was a good few feet higher than me which was totally fine. We were in that stupid tree for what seemed like five hours but really was only three. Nothing seemed to happen until Cougar nodded down to me that we were both going to head back when there was a piercing shriek. Startled I slipped off the branch I was on and fell into the bushes below.

Glancing around I realized I was in the yard of the muslim man that we were about to kill later. I watched as he came out with a young blonde girl. She looked no older than sixteen. She was wearing almost nothing, and the man was wearing nothing but a towel. I could hear Clay in my ear buzzing around asking me what happened and if I was alright. I didn't dare say anything for fear of being discovered. I looked up and I could make at Cougar, who was still in the tree above. I heard a resounding smack and I turned around to see the man smack the girl across the face. He ripped her bikini top off of her and turned her so that she was on all fours.

I wanted to stop him, but at the same time I knew that if I did anything it would jeopardize our mission. I sat in those stupid bushes for what seemed like hours trying to block out the screams and pleas of the poor girl that was being raped. I was having flashbacks of my friend who was raped and murdered at a party. I tried forever to forget and here this girl was being raped and it all flooded back to me.

After awhile he dragged her inside and I was able to get up and climb the tree to get back over the wall. As I landed on the ground Cougar looked me over to make sure I was ok. I knew I didn't look ok and all I really wanted to do was go home. To not do this anymore. As soon as we got back to base we were bombarded with questions.

"He raped her!" I yelled as Clay was asking what happened. "The bastard raped her and I did nothing to stop it!" Everyone became silent as I began to cry. I was so frustrated with not doing anything, that these men had no idea what it was like to watch someone rape someone else.

"Fox I need you to calm down. I know your upset, but your right you couldn't have done anything. The only thing that would have happend was you dying, our mission jeopardized, and that girl never able to go home." Clay said trying to calm me down. I was so pissed. I knew if it was me I would want someone to help.

"Clay I told you she wasn't ready." Roque said from the corner of the room. " We're lucky she didn't jeopardize anything, because of some broad getting raped..." before he could say anything else I had launched myself across the room and jumped him. Everything was a blur but I knew I had gotten in a few punches before I was yanked off. I turned to swing, but my punch was caught by Jensen who picked me up over his shoulder to remove me from the room. I was screaming profanities, and kicking and hitting as hard as I could so Jensen would put me down. Then I could go back to attacking Roque. I was dropped into the shower and Clay out of nowhere turned it on cold.

"Fox you need to Fucking calm down!" Clay yelled getting my attention. I sputtered and tried to get up. " No you can stay here until your calm and collected. I don't expect you to apologize to Roque but there is no more attacking. Is that understood?" He asked. I looked up at him and nodded . "Good. Jensen get her out of the shower in five minutes and to your guys' room."

"Alrighty Colonel." Jensen said doing a half salute. He sat next to me as the shower ran. "You know I don't think I've ever seen anyone do that before. You know jump Roque." I just looked at him.

" The Pooch thinks you did a good job Fox." I looked over at Pooch smiling by the doorway. "The Pooch also thinks that maybe we should give you a new nickname like maybe Tiger."

"Do you always speak in third person?" I asked laughing. Jensen laughed and Pooch just chuckled.

"Always." he said walking away.

Jensen turned off the shower and walked with me back to our room. I changed and fell into a fitful sleep. I dreamed about the blonde girl and I dreamed about Megan, my bestfriend. I promised myself that I would save her because I couldn't save Megan. I never wanted someone to suffer that ever. I roll over looked at Jensen, and saw that he was out. I got up and quietly got dressed. I pulled my long brown hair into a ponytail, and I threw the abaaya on. Grabbing a hunting bow and some arrows that were stashed in one of the cases I took off.

Making my way down the darken streets, I knew that Clay would have my head and I surely would be kicked out of the military. This was worth it. It just wasn't me to let a girl suffer while sitting back planning. Planning really wasn't my thing anyway. I made my way to the back of the house, and climbed the tree that would enable me to hop the fence. I dropped down into the bushes once again. I moved as fast and as quietly as I could towards the house. I figured servants and maybe armed guards would be around so I notched my bow and got ready just incase. I saw movement to my left and I ducked behind one of the various fountains.

I heard voices in muslim talking. Peeking around I saw they were armed guards. A little panic stricken I let every possible scenerio run through my head. Deciding on a plan of action than overthinking everything, I pulled my arrow back and let it fly. It hit the first guy and he went down like a sack of potatoes. The second one was harder. He went to yell something so I smacked him in the throat cutting off his voice.I rammed my fist into his face. He staggered and swung catching me in the noes.I fell coughing and spitting out the blood that was running into y mouth. He grabbed a hold of me and I kicked him with all my might, and he dropped me in a heap on the ground. I felt something crack and I figured that I had just broken a few ribs. Coughng and trying to catch my breath, I grabbed my knife in the sheath on my right calf. I rammed that Son-of-a-bitch right into the guards throat. I yanked it out and ran.

Moving as fast I could I ran to the house through the back door. As I stumbled through a servant saw me. I made eye contact and pleaded with my eyes hoping that she wouldn't alert any of the household. Silently she nodded and jerked her head to the left. I looked and saw it was the kitchen I moved into it. She followed me and closed the door.

"Please say you speak English?" I asked trying to wipe my face on the abaaya. I knew I probably looked frightening. She looked around to make sure noone was there.

"Yes I speak very little English. Please put the abaaya back on." I nodded and did as she asked.

"I'm trying to free the blonde girl." I said watching her every movement.

"I know she is upstairs alone the master has left to see his other wife." I looked at her.

"Is there anyway that I can get out of here without getting caught?" I asked. She hushed me and pushed me into the pantry. I heard a male voice and the her voice answer back. I put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't make any noise. Wincing I tried not to groan. After awhile the voices disappeared. I waited for like the hundreth time of forever the servant lady open the pantry.

"I can bring down the mistress, but you won't be able to leave the police have been called by the masters son. He found the guards that you killed." I let everything sink in. I knew that I needed to get out and to get out fast.

"Sorjana?" The servant lady who now I'm guessing is Sorjana and I both turned to face a young dark haired girl probably about fourteen. She stood in the kitchen doorway. Sorjana seemed startled.

"Sultana, mistress what are you doing out of bed?" She asked.

"I heard my brother Ali talking to someone on the phone. Something about guards being killed. What is going on?" It just occured to me as she spoke that they were both speaking English not muslim. She looked at me and smiled. "You are probably wondering why we are speaking English?" I just nodded still shocked. "I learned at a very young age and I saw that you are not mideastern."I felt around my head and realized the stupid cloak fell off.

"My name is Fox and I just need to get the American girl out of here." I said trying to determine if I can just get over the fence or not."I won't be able to get out of here without getting caught. I have a plan and you need to trust me."

"Fox? Alright then Fox what is it you need?" Sultana asked. I watched her expression determining if I could trust her.

"I'm going to pretend to be one of your guys' maids or whatever they're called. Then when the coast is clear I'm going to get me and the girl out of here. I need you to help me." I said pleading. She looked at me, and then looked at servant.

"You can pretend to be my sister." I almost deadpanned at that. "Just wear the abaaya. My sisters and I will help you. My father will never know the difference."

"Why are you agreeing to help me?" I asked. I was figuring this to be a trap.

"Because, it is not right that my father bought a young girl who was kidnapped from her home. I want her to taste the freedom that I will never have, and because I want you to take me with you." She said. I stared at her for what seemed like forever, and I nodded. "come I will show you to my room. Hurry."

We ran up the stairs, down the hall, and through a set of doors to her room. I floored on how beautiful her room was.

"There is a bathroom to clean up the blood on your face." She said pointing towards a door. I nodded and walked in. She followed me and handed me a rag to clean the blood off my face. I looked in the mirror and I started to feel guilty that I didn't tell anyone I was leaving. Or even asked for back up.

"Sultana?" We both turned to face the blonde haired American girl. I saw her eyes light up when she saw that I didn't look muslim.

"Alyson this is Fox. She's here to take you and I away from this place." Alyson's green eyes lit up and I knew at the moment no matter what I would never back down from a fight no matter what. I had the means to help people and these two girls needed my help. I had to help them for Megan. I put myself in their shoes and realized that is exactly what I would want someone to save me.

"My name is Kailan, I work for the CIA. My team and I were sent in to get you out of here." I said moving to clean my knife.

"Great where are they? When can we leave?" Alyson asked bouncing in place. Sultana looked at me expectantly.

"They don't know I'm here. I'm not one to wait." I said. I put my knife away and watched Alyson's face.

"We are never going to get out of here." Alyson said slumping against the wall. I watched as she began to cry.

"Look I know your scared but we have to try. I know where base is and I know Clay will be looking for me, and ..."

"Clay? You said Clay right?" Alyson asked interupting me. I nodded my head confused on how she knew Clay. "My uncle is here!"

"Whoa! Wait a sec! Uncle?" I asked even more confused. No wonder Clay seemed a litte distant. It all fell into place. I had to get her out so I could attempt to keep my job.

"Kailan is going to pretend to be my sister." Sultana said. I realized that that plan would never work. I remember Jensen mentioning that women were stoned to death as a form of execution. I stared at Sultana and realized that we needed to get the hell out of dodge.I searched my gear and the miscellaneous hiding spaces where my weapons were stored to see what I had. So far just some knifes, a gun, and a lighter. I stared at my assortment of things trying to piece together a plan.

"Kailan? Kailan." I turned towards Alyson who seemed to start to register that she maybe stuck here forever unless we came up with a plan. I stared at the lighter and started to think back to my juvenille days. Alcohol and a fire maked an explosion when Cameron and I lit it on fire. I remember that day. He persuaded me to help him because some guy pissed him off. I was infatuate so I agreed.

"Sultana I'm going to need alcohol lots of it, and I'll need you to get everyone out." I whispered looking right at her. If this planned worked then we would be able to escape, or atleast they would.

"Alright." She responded and so it began. I gave it ten to twenty minutes before the cops got here. Sultana was able to clear out all the servants in a matter of seconds. In reality it was just her, her brother, the servants, the two guards I killed, her father, and Alyson. The rest of her family was already married and moved out. I put the alcohol in the kitchen and turned on the stoves. All three of us heard the door bang open. Alyson screamed which I knew would cause them to find us. Glaring at her Sultana put her hand over her mouth, and led her out the backdoor. I lit the rag I had on fire and threw it in the kitchen. I had enough time to jump out of the window as the house exploded.

I felt myself crash to the ground and something else crack. My head was pounding and I heard Sultana screaming, and yanking me up. I looked around and saw people coming towards us. All three of us ran to the tree and were able to climb it. I was dizzy and disoriented, and Sultana and Alyson had to keep pulling me along.

"We've got to get to the base. We'll be safe there." I said pointing in the direction of the base, or atleas where the base was suppose to be. My mind was so foggy that I wasn't so sure anymore. We kept to the shadows and Alleyways so noone would see us. As we neared the base I had a feeling things were going to start heating up.

"Fox?" I turned to face Cougar who was crouched down by one of the gates talking to Clay and Roque. I tried to nod, but when I did I felt my vision tunnel and then everything went black.

So here is an extra long chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. :) no flames plz and plz review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my beautiful readers, I swear to any higher power out there that I did have the next chapter writen, but.. my computer decided it was going to do a whole weird reboot thingy and then deleted my chapter. So I promise that I will have it out by tuesday, Wednesday the latest. I just got done with finals so I'll be free to write as much as I want. You guys are amazing!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone sorry it has taken me forever in a year to update this story. I know that work and school is not a good excuse so technically I really don't have one. Please don't be angry I promise to try to update at least once every week or once every two weeks. Thank you all who have stuck with me so far. You guys are amazing.

Disclaimer: I don't own the losers or anything affiliated with them if I did well…. Lol I only own Fox.

Chapter 6

I was falling or at least that's what it felt like. Falling into an oblivion of darkness. I could hear people around me, but I couldn't escape. I, for a while thought I was dying, or dead. After hearing the conversation between Barkus, Clay, and General Staghard I knew I was alive, but I might've been in a lot of trouble.

What felt like an eternity in what I deemed oblivion, it really was like two weeks, I finally awoke. It was too bright and I finally figured out I was in the hospital. I tried to sit up but my head was spinning. Groaning I fell back to the pillow, which was a mistake my body screamed in protest. Looking around I noticed white pasty colored walls and the annoying beeping machine that monitored if you were alive or not. To my right there sat Clay. To my left sat Roque. I was just as confused as ever. I pulled off the heart monitor and watched it scream in protest. Clay and Roque both sat up quickly. I just stared trying super hard not to laugh.

"Fox, you are in a lot of trouble kid." Clay growled. Clearly being out and near death didn't help me none. "Do you know what kind of trouble you're in?" I shook my head but I only could imagine. "A lot! Barkus wants you off my team and out and if you leave apparently you go to jail. I don't think you realize how irresponsible you were. How you jeopardized the entire mission and the team!"

"I'm sorry Colonel I was trying to do what I felt was best I should have said something but those girls and that horrible man I just…." I felt horrible I didn't know how to explain it to Clay about my friend Megan. I started to cry and I knew that it was going to help me but all I could do was cry. Clay sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Kailan, look you're not leaving the team but next time you endanger us I will have you out understood." I looked at him and nodded. "Good you get to go home hopefully tomorrow then well get you cleared. We're going on another mission."

"Colonel are you serious? She just put our team endanger and you're allowing her back on the team and on a mission!" Roque asked he wasn't too happy and I didn't blame him.

"It's decided Roque come on and let's let fox sleep." Roque stormed out and Clay shook his head and followed.

I laid there in shock trying to figure out what had happened just now but in my hazy brain I felt myself drifting back into the darkness of oblivion.

I know this chapter is short I promise the next one will be longer and hopefully better than this one. I truly am sorry for not updating for so long. Please read and review and please no flames.


End file.
